Chase Young vs The Dentist
by chack4ever
Summary: Chase Young's teeth become sore, so Jack has to take him to the dentist. It's just a fun chack story...


I am so sorry. I have no idea what this is...you probably shouldn't read it T_T

It was an average day. Chase was in his sparring room with one of his jungle cats, practising. Not like he needed the practise. He was already the top martial artist in the entire world. But one doesn't stay on top by getting lazy. The dark lord still practised for hours on end every day.

He was about to bring his fake opponent down, when a shrill voice distracted him momentarily.

"CHASSSEEEEE."

His head turned, and the jungle cat took advantage of this to quickly pin the evil overlord. Chase growled.

"Shit."

The jungle cat got off his master, and the man stood up, looking behind him. Jack stood in the doorway wearing an apron, a big smile, and holding a plate of cookies.

"LOOK! I baked cookies and they didn't burn this time!"

Chase smiled. A long time ago, if Jack had done something like that, the man would have almost killed him. But Jack wasn't just any person anymore. Jack was his boyfriend. Sure the youth was whiney, and annoying, and needy, and weak. But he was also very cute. And Chase liked that.

"Wow, Jack. You actually managed to do something. That's incredible."

The boy stuck out his tongue. "I can do PLENTY. Now try one!"

The overlord was a little hungry. And supper wasn't for another few hours. So he took one of the cookies off the plate. But as soon as Chase bit into it, his hand went straight for his mouth, and his head went down. Jack sighed.

"Oh... are they really that bad? I thought for sure if I didn't burn them they would at least taste half good. "A tear fell from Jack's cheek. Chase looked up and shook his head, swallowing.

"Nono...Jack. It wasn't the cookie. It actually didn't taste half bad. It was my..." His hand pressed against his mouth again.

"You're...what?"

Chase winced. "My mouth is sore..."

Jack handed the plate of cookies to the jungle cat Chase was sparring with.

"What do you mean sore? Like a cold sore?" Jack gasped. "HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING OUT WITH OTHER PEOPLE!"

Chase glared at him. "No Spicer. Not like that. I mean my...teeth."

The man frowned. He had never had issues with his teeth before. They had always been perfect.

"Oh..." Jack thought. "Have you been brushing your teeth twice a day for two minutes?"

Chase sighed. "Yes Jack. I take very good care of my teeth."

"Well, maybe you have been eating too many sweets. I know you have a weakness to cupcakes."

Chase hid a small smile. It was true. One thing that someone would notice while living with Chase is that he always had a tray with a small pile of cupcakes on it at the supper table.

"At any rate, maybe you should eliminate sweets and brush with different toothpaste."

"Different toothpaste?"

"Yeah! Don't you see the commercials?"

"Spicer, I don't watch television."

"It's this toothpaste that is #1 recommended by dentists for sensitive teeth!"

Chase shook his head. The boy watched television way too much. But the shooting pain in his teeth was still there.

"Fine. I'll try it."

So a quick trip to the store for the two males. Chase hated the store. He absolutely hated it. The crowds, the commercialism, the waste of money. All of it was sickening to him. Jack was the opposite. The boy loved the store. He loved the bright colours, and all the neat things to buy at low prices. The shopping trip always ended up the same. They would go to the store planning to quickly buy one or two items, and then four hours later come out with more stuff than they would ever need in their lifetimes. Jack grabbed a shopping cart.

"Jack, we are here to buy one item. We don't need that."

"Well, while we're here, we might as well get a couple things..."

They went down isle after isle, picking up unnecessary things. They eventually got Chase his toothpaste. Before they got to the checkout line, Chase glanced over and saw a sale. A sale on cupcakes. Little mini ones with white frosting and sprinkles. So he reached over to grab some. Jack smacked his hand. Chase growled and looked over fiercely at the boy.

"Jack what the hell!"

"No sweets! Your teeth hurt!"

"They don't hurt at this very moment..." The pain had actually gone down quite a bit.

"That's because you haven't bitten into anything! No sweets."

Chase grumbled. He wanted the little cupcakes. And taking orders from the albino youth was degrading. But on a level, Chase knew the boy was right.

"_It's fine..."_ Chase thought to himself. _"I have incredible will power. I can go a little while without sweets."_

When they got home it was nearly supper time. Chase went up to the washroom to wash up, not because it was supper time, but because he always felt disgusting after being in crowded places. Jack went to the kitchen where the jungle cats were preparing the meal.

"No cupcakes tonight, alright? Chase isn't allowed to have sweets for a little while."

The two sat at the table that was already served. Jack loved living with Chase. Back at home, the boy would usually just microwave a cup of noodles for his supper every night. Being served like he was a king made the boy feel special.

Chase bit into a piece of bread and almost screamed. The pain shocked him and he gripped two hands to his mouth. Jack got up and ran over to the man.

"Chase, are you alright!"

He slammed his fist down as hard as he could on the table. Several dishes fell to the floor, smashing.

"I'm fine! I wasn't bloody hungry anyway." He pushed Jack aside and stormed up to his room. Jack decided it was best just to leave the dark prince alone.

A few days passed and Chase still wasn't eating. He was barely even drinking. He had been using the new toothpaste with no avail. And his mood only got worse.

"Chase..." Jack slowly opened the door to the man's room. It was dark, like it usually was. Chase was lying down in his bed. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep.

"Yes Jack?"

"How are your teeth feeling?"

The overlord sighed. That's all Jack needed as a response.

"You know, it hasn't gotten any better for days. Maybe you should go see a dentist..."

Despite his horrible mood, Chase laughed.

"Yeah, right. I'm not going to have some strange person stick their hands in my mouth."

"Well you might have to! What if you have a cavity?"

The man scoffed. "Jack, I'm the prince of darkness."

"That doesn't mean you can't get cavities."

"Of course it does!"

"Then show me where it is written that the prince of darkness is unable to get a cavity from eating cupcakes every day!" Jack then quickly covered his mouth. They made it a rule that no one was to mention cupcakes after Chase snapped on the second day and smashed the supper table. He had been having slight withdrawal symptoms ever since. The dark prince's eye twitched slightly as he was reminded of the sweet taste of cupcakes.

"Damnit Jack!"

"Sorry! Sorry..."

Then an idea struck the boy.

"You know...if you go to the dentist...You'll be able to eat cupcakes again."

Chase's stomach growled. He was incredibly hungry. And he was sick of the sharp pain in his teeth.

"Fine, Spicer. You win. I'll go see a dentist. But you're coming with me."

The two males sat in the small waiting room at the dentist office. Chase was given a piece of paper he was supposed to fill out. Jack got distracted instantly at all the toys there were for small children to play with. Chase crossed his legs and grabbed a hard book to write on.

"_Alright." _He thought. _"First name: Chase. Last name: Young. Sex: Male. Date of Birth..._" Chase wasn't exactly sure when he was born. It was such a long time ago.

"_Hmm...August...25__th__..."_ He did a bit of quick math in his head. "_Year: 0512"_

He smiled. _"Perfect."_

Jack jumped into the chair beside the man and looked at the form.

"Is that really your birthday?"

"No. I can't remember my real birthday."

Jack frowned and looked up at Chase.

"Chase you can't say you were born in the year five hundred and twelve."

"Why not? That's roughly the correct year."

"No one is going to believe you are..." The boy took significantly longer to count in his head.

"...1500 years old!"

Jack grabbed the pencil and erased the year, replacing it with 1987.

"I'm 25?"

"Yeah. That's a good age for you!"

Chase laughed a bit in his head. _"Wow. I can barely remember when I was 25. That was back when I was a Xiaolin warrior..."_

He shook the thoughts from his head. "There. I filled out this piece of paper. Now what?"

Jack grabbed it and ran over to the receptionist, giving her the paper.

"Now we just wait for them to call you in!"

The wait was long. Jack continued playing with the toys while Chase looked at the clock. The seconds ticked by slowly.

"How long does this waiting process take, Spicer?"

"Oh have patience, Chase."

The man didn't like having to wait quietly for something he did not want. He picked up a newspaper that was sitting on a table in front of him.

"_Seven dead in fatal train crash... At least the headlines can cheer me up a bit."_

"Chase Young. You can come in now."

The man closed his eyes and breathed. Jack held his boyfriend's hand.

"It'll be alright Chase. Honest."

Having the small pale hand clasping onto his hand made the overlord feel slightly better. But he still ordered Jack to stay in the waiting room.

Chase sat down in a rather uncomfortable chair. An older man walked into the room.

"Greetings, sir!"

Chase didn't respond. The man laughed. He was too cheery for Chase's liking.

"What seems to be the problem today?"

"My teeth hurt."

"Uh huh..." The man threw some gloves on and Chase began to panic a bit. But he breathed and kept himself as calm as possible.

"And what kind of pain is it?"

"When I bite into anything, it's a sharp pain."

"Alright, well then let's have a look."

Chase closed his eyes.

"_It's alright. It's alright. It will be over soon. Then you and Jack can go to the store and buy all those little mini cupcakes with the white icing and sprinkles on top..."_

The albino youth sat on a chair in the waiting room, kicking his feet. He kept looking over at the female receptionist.

"_Her hair..."_ He thought to himself. _"It has almost no body at all. She really should consider switching conditioning products."_

He laughed a bit at the thought. Ever since Jack had started dating another male, he had become more and more interested in things like hair and clothes and make-up. Everything that was considered either girly or gay. He didn't know if it was a cultural thing, or a subconscious thing, or if he just always secretly liked that stuff. But they were thoughts that he had constantly now. He knew that Chase knew quite a bit about that sort of thing also. All of the overlord's products in the shower were all expensive designer products. And if one actually got the privilege to touch the man's hair, they would feel just how much time and effort is put into maintaining it. Hell, even just looking at it, you can see the shine, the lustre and the volume. Jack was envious. He had been living with Chase for quite some time now, and Even got to use the same products as the man. But for some reason he couldn't get his hair to feel like Chase's.

"_Your hair is already badly damaged..._" Chase criticized one day. _"Your ends are split, making it dry and unmanageable. The strands of your hair are frail and broken. Probably caused from roughly brushing it, and not conditioning. You should try brushing your hair when you get out of the shower while it is still wet to avoid weakening the proteins. And don't rip through tangles. That just damages your hair further. Just try to slowly work through them."_

It was one of the longest lectures Chase had ever given the boy. And although Jack's red fluffy hair had gotten much softer ever since he followed the man's advice, it still didn't feel like Chase's hair.

A crash came from the dentist's office, and Jack quickly got up from his chair running into the office where Chase was. When he threw open the door, the dentist was on the ground, with a spilled pile of tools beside him. Chase was standing over top of the man, eyes dark and a snarl on his face. Jack quickly ran over and grabbed his lovers arm.

"Chase! Stop!"

"I CAME HERE TO GET MY DAMN TEETH FIXED, AND NOW YOU TELL ME I HAVE TO COME BACK IN A WEEK!"

"Th...The x-rays show that you...you need a root canal! I can't perform that right now!"

Jack slipped his hand into Chase's and pulled him down a bit, kissing him on the cheek.

"Chase relax. It's alright."

But it wasn't alright. Chase's body was tense as he sat down on the chair, sighing. He put his head in his hands.

"I just want to be able to eat a cupcake..."

The dentist stood up and smiled, almost like nothing had happened. Jack was relived.

"It will be alright. I can promise you that in a week, you will be able to eat as many cupcakes as you like!"

Chase looked up at the dentist. "You promise that in a week you will fix my teeth?"

He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. Chase winced slightly at the human contact from anyone other than Jack.

"I promise I will fix your teeth."

The evil overlord stood up, head down, and walked out of the room. Jack stayed behind to help pick up the tools.

"I'm very sorry about him...he has a short temper."

"That's alright. I've dealt with some pretty uncooperative patients before."

"I bet none attacked you."

"You'd be surprised. Is he your...father?"

Jack laughed. "Ha...no my dad's dead."

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"No it's cool. Chase is my..." Jack didn't know if he should say it. He had never said it to anyone before. He had actually never really even said it out loud.

"...he's my boyfriend."

"Oh." The dentist sounded surprised. Probably because of the obvious age difference between the two. There was a very big age difference. Almost 1500 years difference.

Jack said goodbye and left the dentist, then made an appointment for Chase with the receptionist. The redhead walked out of the building, where the dark haired man was standing. He had a miserable look on his face.

"Awe, Chase, don't look so miserable! It's not that bad! It's one week!"

"That's one week too many!" The man snapped. Jack laced his arm around Chase's.

"Hey...did you see that receptionist's hair?"

The dark prince glanced over. "Yeah. It was really flat. She needs to switch conditioners..."

The two laughed as they went home, talking about hair.

The week went by slowly for Chase. He still barely ate any food. Because of this, he didn't have much energy. So he didn't train as much. A lot of his time was spent in his bed, moping about not having any cupcakes.

One night Chase was lying down, staring at his ceiling. His mood was still miserable. Jack knocked on the door quietly.

"Chase...you still awake?"

"What is it, Spicer?"

The redhead closed the door behind him and ran over to the bed. He pulled himself up and squirmed until he was comfy.

"C'mon, you've been miserable for so long now. What will make you happy?"

"When I get this damned root canal and can eat cupcakes again."

"Jeez, sugar is like crack to you, isn't it?"

"It has some...addicting qualities about it, yes."

Jack got on top of his boyfriend, placing his legs on either side of the man.

"Well, there has to be _something_ else that can make you happy..."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

The youth grinded himself into Chase, making the man bite his lip. It hurt a bit to do that, but it was the only way he could stifle his moan.

"I dunno. Do you have any ideas?"

Chase stopped biting his lip and smiled. "Well, I guess there is _one _thing..."

He grabbed the boy and pulled him in, kissing him gently at first, then roughly began making out with him. Jack responded, lacing his fingers through the man's hair. Chase hated it when the boy did that, but at the moment he really didn't care. It had been quite a while since the two had "fooled around". And there was quite a bit of pent of rage inside of Chase. Half from the whole not-eating-cupcakes situation and half from not releasing it in his daily trainings. Jack started to notice this when Chase literally ripped the clothes off of the pale youth's body. Then in an instant, Chase was on top of Jack. There was a smile on his face, and an animalistic look in his eyes. Jack swallowed hard.

"Chase...are you alright?"

The man smiled, forgetting about the pain in his teeth completely, and bit down hard on Jack's shoulder. The albino screamed.

"Ngh Chase! Not so hard!"

The man couldn't hear him. His teeth hurt from the bite a lot. But the scream and the taste of blood was worth suffering through it. Besides, the adrenaline and hormone release covered up some of the sharp pains.

Chase pushed himself hard into the boy. Pleasure swept over Jack's body as his lover's member slammed into his prostate. The pain from his neck wound was gone. As his body began to shudder.

"Mmm Chase. Yes. H...Harder!"

The overlord pulled back and slammed in harder. The youth screamed. Chase's hands slowly turned into sharp claws, and pierced through the pale skin of Jack's back. His eyes turned dark and transformed into his dragon eyes. His skin slowly began to turn green and scaly. Jack's insides stretched and he cried out, half in pain and half in pleasure. This happened once in a while when the two hadn't had sex in a long time. Chase would half turn into his dragon form and get overly aggressive. It was painful, but it was also one of the biggest turn ons for Jack. The redhead came quickly, collapsing into the sheets, panting and bleeding. Chase came soon after, growling loudly and throwing his head back. He collapsed beside Jack, slowly transforming back into his human self. Jack was already asleep. But despite Chase's exhaustion, he couldn't fall asleep. Biting his lover had caused his teeth incredible pain. But he was happy. Making love with his boyfriend always relaxed him and made his problems disappear.

"I would take this over a cupcake any day." He whispered to himself.

Chase and Jack sat in the waiting room at the dentist office. The dark lord's mood was down once again. He would never admit to it, but he was nervous about his root canal. He never trusted other people with his own health. Jack winced as he moved in his chair. His injuries from the other night still hurt. Chase noticed this.

"...Jack?"

The boy shifted in his chair. "Ngh...yeah Chase?"

He put his head down. "I'm sorry I got carried away again..."

Jack smiled. "I told you a million times, Chasey, it's alright."

He picked up the newspaper sitting on the table.

"_Community Volunteers Help to Save the Lives of Sick and Injured Wild Animals..._" Chase frowned. The headline the last time made him much happier than this one.

"Chase Young?"

The dentist from last week stood in the doorway.

"Are you ready?"

Chase swallowed hard and his whole body tensed.

"_NO!" _his mind screamed. _"I'm not bloody ready, so screw off you pathetic insect!"_  
But Chase didn't say anything. He just sat silently. Jack could feel Chase was nervous. He grabbed his hand.

"It'll be fine, Chase. You only have to trust this one person one time. It will be over quickly."

Jack sat in the waiting room for a few minutes. There was a different receptionist today. This receptionist had much better hair. It had much more body and shine. But this receptionist was male.

"_Wow. His hair is almost as nice looking as Chase's."_

Jack walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you?"

"Hey...I was just wondering what products you use in your hair."

The man smiled. "Well..."

The two began sharing beauty tips when another crash and screams came from the office. Jack sighed and ran in. A female ran out of the room. The dentist was pinned to the wall with a sword pressed against his throat.

"CHASE!" The youth grabbed at his boyfriends arm. "Chase what the hell are you doing?"

"He tried to drug me!"

"That's part of the procedure!"

He lowered his weapon. "Really?"

Jack sighed loudly.

After everything calmed down a little, and Jack had successfully relaxed his partner, the dentist explained the procedure to Chase.

"Maybe I should have explained it before..."

"I...apologize for attacking you..." Chase kept his head down. "I...didn't know being drugged was...part of a dental procedure."

The dentist looked over at Jack. "Would you like your partner to stay in here with you?"

The dark lord's face went red. He did like having the small boy with him. But whatever little shreds of pride he had left through this entire ordeal he wanted to keep.

"No. It's fine. Jack go wait out there somewhere."

The little redhead did as he was told.

Quite a while later, Jack was still talking with the male receptionist when Chase and the dentist walked out. Jack ran over to his lover.

"Chase! How...did it go?"

The man didn't answer. His head was down and his hair was over his face. The dentist walked over to Jack, keeping his voice low.

"We had a little trouble getting him to relax properly...so we had to drug him a little more than usual. It should be alright considering his size, but he's a little out of it. You should probably take him home so he can rest."

Jack nodded, paid the bill, and grabbed Chase's hand. The man's head was still down, and he didn't say a word until they got outside.

"Chase...?"

"Jack..." His voice was deep and soft. He heard Chase's voice go like that one time. Five seconds later the man had killed 12 people. Jack's heart stopped in fear. Then the dark lord's head shot up, and he smiled.

"Let's go!"

He grabbed the youth's hand and ran down the street. Jack dug his heels into the concrete, trying to stop.

"Chase, we need to get you home to rest."

"No way, Jacky! Let's go and have fun!"

He had never seen the man act like this before. But he didn't want him doing something that he would regret later on.

"Chase...we really should be getting you home..."

"LOOK JACK!" The man ran through the zoo, looking at all the different animals. "OH WOW PENGIUNS!"

"Chase keep your voice down..." The boy looked around at the people who were noticing the grown man in strange armor screaming about penguins.

"But Jack they're so cute! Like you!" He giggled.

"Chase wouldn't you like to go home and lie down..."

"WOW! JACK LOOK AT THE TIGERS!"

"Chase you have tons of tigers at home!"

"Yeah but look at these ones!"

Jack was still pulling on the man's arm. But even in his drugged state, Chase was still much stronger than his counterpart.

"I'll have an ice cream cone, please!" Chase laughed. The young girl working smiled at him.

"Alright, what flavour?"

"What?"

"What flavour? We have vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, raspberry, blueberry, mint, coffee, orange or rainbow!"

Chase thought for a second. "ALL OF THEM!"

"E...excuse me?"

"I want all of them. In one cone!" Chase exclaimed. Jack put his head in his hand.

"I'm...so sorry miss."

The girl tried hard to fill the man's order. When Chase received his abnormally tall ice cream, he smiled and ate it in one bite. Even Jack was amazed at this feat.

"Chase did you...just unhinge your jaw or something?"

"COME ON JACK LETS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

Jack paid the lady and ran after his boyfriend. "Chase, please wait up! You can run abnormally fast!"

When the youth finally caught up with Chase, the man was in a park, on a swing.

"THIS IS AWESOME! JACK! JACK! JACK LOOK HOW HIGH I CAN GO!"

His hair was messy, his pupils were slightly dilated, and he couldn't stop laughing. It was scary. Jack walked up cautiously.

"Chase...let's go home."

"NO WAY!"

"Do you want a cupcake?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"YES!"

"I'll get you one if you come home with me."

Chase expertly jumped off the swing and grabbed Jack's hand, running quickly home. When they got there, Jack's eyes widened.

"Oh no...not now. Not now."

Wuya and Hannibal were sneaking out, handfuls of Shen Gong Wu.

"Oh...Chase! Jack...hey..." Wuya tried to hide the bag behind her back.

"Fine, whatever. Take them. Just leave, please." The albino begged. Hannibal pushed Wuya out of the way and walked over to Jack.

"You seem pretty eager for us to leave. Why is that, Spicer..."

"HANNIBAL, BABY!" Chase laughed and put his arm around the bean. Hannibal pushed him away.

"What the hell..."

"Chase...no..." Jack breathed.

"You two should come in! We can play games together!" Chase smiled and skipped inside. The two evil doers stared with their mouths hung open.

"Um...so as you can see..."Jack stammered. "We are quite busy at the moment... so you can just go ahead and take those."

"COME ON! LETS GO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! WUYA'S IT!" Chase screamed inside his palace and laughed, running up his stairs.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Hannibal demanded. Wuya was on the ground, holding her stomach from laughing.

"Y...Yeah... a joke. Ha...ha..." Jack lied. "Well, that was fun. See you!" He closed the door to the palace. He could head Wuya's screams of laughter outside.

A jungle cat walked up to the youth. He glared at it. "You guys are terrible at guarding."

"AH DAMNIT YOU FOUND ME!" Chase was laughing, running away from one of his jungle cats. Jack breathed.

"At least he's inside now."

The redhead was tired. He threw himself down on his bed. He could hear Chase's laughter coming from down the hall. Jack had ordered the cats to try and drain the evil overlord's energy. He stared at the ceiling and smiled.

"_Who knew just getting a root canal could be so eventful."_ He laughed to himself.

The boy's eyes began to close slowly. He was very tired from chasing his lover around. The albino was almost asleep when a jungle cat burst into his room.

Jack activated his heli-pack. "YOU LET HIM OUT?"

A few of the cats had followed the drugged man. Jack quickly followed them until they all arrived outside of the Xiaolin temple.

"Oh...please no..."

Master Fung greeted the redhead and the cats, letting them inside. Chase was lying on a couch, with a blanket over him, sleeping.

"He ran in here, hit Clay on the back, screamed YOU'RE IT! And then collapsed on the couch." Raimundo explained.

"Yeah...he isn't...well...right now..." Jack stammered, running over to the overlord. He flicked his eyes open.

"Jack?"

"Chase...are you alright?"

The man grabbed Jack and kissed him hard. Jack pushed him away. "Chase...come on. Let's go."

"I love you so much Jack..."

His face went red. "I...love you too Chase. Now come on."

The man grabbed him and kissed him again. "Nuh uh, Jack. I want to..." Jack had the sense to quickly put his hand over Chase's mouth.

"Yeahyeahyeah not right here Chase. When we get home, alright?" He said quietly. Everyone in the room was staring at the two. Jack's face was incredibly red.

"Is...Chase Young alright?" Omi asked. Master Fung placed a hand on his young monks shoulder. The dark overlord smiled. "Hi, Omi!"

"Hi Chase!" The young monk was very happy at how nice evil was being. Jack pulled the dark prince up and helped him walk.

"Alright, I'll take him home now. Thank you very much."

"Yeah. Thank you!" Chase smiled and shook Jack off. "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome, Chase Young!"

The overlord bent over and hugged the little monk. Omi smiled and hugged him back.

"Chase Young, you are good!"

Everyone else just stared. It was a strange sight. Jack had enough.

"That's it. Grab him!"

The jungle cats grabbed their master and ran off, with Chase protesting the entire time. Jack activated his heli-pack.

"I'd appreciate it if all of you just forgot this." And he left.

Chase sat up in his bed. His head hurt badly and he didn't remember anything. Jack was fast asleep beside him. But his teeth didn't hurt. The dark prince tested it by biting his teeth down together. No pain. So he got out of bed slowly, holding his head. Realizing he wasn't wearing any clothes, the man threw a robe on quickly and walked downstairs. His jungle cats all stared at him.

"...What are you all staring at?"

They shook their heads. Their master was back to normal. One of them walked up to him and offered him a cupcake. He smiled.

"It's about time..."

That night, Chase spent on his bathroom floor with his head in the toilet. Jack sat beside him, holding the man's hair.

"Well, what did you expect, Chase? You didn't eat for days, and then you eat twenty-one cupcakes!"

The man kept throwing up.

"And that ice cream you ate in one bite probably wasn't good either."

Chase's pale face looked up. "Ice...cream?"

"You don't remember what happened after the dentist?"

"No...What happened?"

Jack laughed. "Nothing..."

Chase was about to accuse the boy of lying, but his stomach had other intentions. The overlord spent the next few days in bed. Even though he had his teeth fixed, the man didn't touch another cupcake for two weeks.

So...I overdid it a bit with being drugged up from the dentist. I just thought it'd be fun. Totally out of character. Don't care. Had fun writing it.


End file.
